


Spoiled Brat

by orphan_account



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, I just want to encourage more fic for this ship..., Please Forgive me, and really horribly written, this is pretty short, yeah.....thats abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That’s why, you should also......spoil me every once in a while.





	Spoiled Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot. Stop thinking. About Iori's line to Tsumugi. It's haunting me.
> 
> I had to get this out there. I haven't written properly for like 2 or 3 years now, so that explains why this is crap. But please.... give me more content for these two.... I'm begging you....
> 
> I didn't properly proofread this and I have no idea how to write at all! Forgive me orz

 

"Tell me, Iori, does that feel good?"  
  
Tsumugi currently has Iori up against his bedroom wall. She's holding up one of his legs with her pale, thin arm. It's a shock she can manage to keep him upright, since his other leg has a knee that keeps buckling. 

The arm not being used to hold up Iori's limb, however, leads downwards, where two of her fingers are thrusting in and out of him. Her wrist aches, and there's lube dripping down Iori's thighs and onto the floor, which she  _knows_ Iori will be upset about cleaning later. What's pushing Tsumugi to keep going, though, is the beautiful sighs and whines coming out of his mouth.

"Ah... hah..." Iori pants. His eyes are screwed shut and his hands are tightly gripping Tsumugi's shoulders. If his nails dig in any more, Tsumugi is sure she'll lose blood. She doesn't care that much.

"Iori. Answer me," the blonde orders. She slows her fingers to a halt and curls them just right, just how Iori likes it. She's memorized where his special spot is by now, and she knows how to toy with it to get what she wants.

A shiver racks through Iori's body when Tsumugi's fingertips dig into his prostate. He curls his toes and his eyes fill with tears, and he only manages to squeak out a quiet, "Y-Yes! Hah... Please..."

Tsumugi raises her eyebrows. Her eyes are glinting with mischief and she smiles gently. "Please what?" she teases. "Do you want me to keep going?"  
  
She straightens out her fingers, and then spreads them apart to form a scissor motion with her hand.

Iori gasps. His Adam's apple bobs in his throat as he swallows shakily but hard, then answers the woman before him. "Yes... Please keep going..."

Tsumugi laughs softly and continues fucking her fingers in and out of Iori's hole. It twitches as she hits his prostate over and over.

Iori's moans begin to get louder. His face is beyond flushed and his skin is glistening with sweat in the dim light of his room. The tears that filled his eyes before now slip down his face slowly. "M-Manager..! Ahh... That... ah... feels so good..."

"Yeah? It feels good?" Tsumugi asks.

She asks this because she wants to rile him up. She wants to make him _tell_ her how good he feels. It's like music to Tsumugi's ears. That, and she wants to make sure she isn't actually hurting him. The tears streaming down his face made her a bit suspicious.

She wants to make him feel as good as possible. If _that's_ why he's crying, Tsumugi is sure to make him weep.

"It does! It.. it feels...g-...gah..."

Iori groans as Tsumugi begins swiveling her wrist and stimulating his insides even more. She's watching his face intently, and thoroughly enjoying it, she might add. The way his brows curve upwards when he feels particularly good, or how sometimes he forgets to swallow and drool begins to drip down his chin. It could honestly be seen as pathetic, but Tsumugi finds it beautiful.

Or rather, really fucking hot.

So what she does is give one instruction:  
  
"Touch yourself."  
  
This whole time, Iori's cock has been untouched because no one  _could_ touch it. Both of Tsumugi's hands are busy, and she was honestly afraid that if Iori moves his hands off of her shoulders, he'd collapse immediately.

She's done thinking about that, though. She's ready to take on Iori's body weight if his knees are to give way.

Iori lets out a dirty moan at that order and drops one of his hands from Tsumugi's shoulder. He slowly brings it down to his cock and he wraps his hand around it immediately. He wastes no time in matching the pace of his stroking to the pace of Tsumugi's finger-fucking. 

"Ahhn... Mm... Manager... I... I can't," Iori whines. He swipes his thumb over the tip of his dick and spreads the beads of precum around, making his legs twitch.

Tsumugi hums. "It's okay, Iori. Go ahead and cum."  
  
The navy-haired boy arches his back and his heads gently bangs against the wall behind him. Tsumugi's fingers moving inside him seem to feel faster every second. "Mmmn... That feels.. so good!" he sobs.

The tension builds in Iori's stomach, until it snaps like a rubber band stretched too far, and he's crying out and shaking and it's all so much. Tsumugi has to keep him pressed against the wall so he doesn't topple over as weak streams of cum pump out of him.

"Manager... Ah... hahh..." Iori pants. His legs feel numb and his body is buzzing.

 Tsumugi watches as he slowly recovers from his orgasm. His eyes focus on her.

"You okay? How do you feel?" she asks.

Iori smiles. "Mmhm.. Perfect... Spoiled."

 

**Author's Note:**

> omake
> 
> Tsumugi's guiding Iori to his bed until she properly looks at it and curses him mentally for having a LOFT BED....
> 
> "How am I supposed to do cute, soft aftercare if I have to help my half naked man up a ladder? He's slippery! What if he falls?! I can't catch him! My arms already hurt after holding him up for so long!"


End file.
